


Lily

by lluviadinoche



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Short, based on a fic I want to write, spamano - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 06:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18309677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lluviadinoche/pseuds/lluviadinoche
Summary: He was a fire that Antonio wanted to bask in. {drabble}





	Lily

He was a lily.

   Not just any lily, but an orange lily. Passion, hatred—it coursed through his veins and Antonio was helpless to the way those eyes would meet his in a playful but daring sparkle.

   He loathed him once, but that was before he listened to his music. Antonio didn’t think that God himself could play a more beautiful tune. Yet, there was a certain roughness at first. It was like he was a lily that had not yet bloomed and so that beauty, fire, and passion that he saw and tasted was unknown to the world. To them, he was Lorenzo; a stupid child with a fiery temper that won the favor of the theater owner.

   Antonio was only a dancer coming down from Milano to perform there. Oh the way that he and Lorenzo went at each other’s throats for the longest time. The stupid things that they did leading up to now where Lorenzo sat there, playing the piano with a strong focus while Antonio watched from the corner, trying to sneak across the room. He failed. Lorenzo’s eyes met his.

   “Show me what you’re made of.”

   He stopped the music and waited for the dancer to walk to the middle of the stage. Then he started again and Heaven’s gates opened.

   His music was flawless and Antonio felt his body taken over. Lorenzo bit his lip as he focused, agile fingers running over the keys and the music pouring out emotions he thought of only in dreams. As Antonio turned, arms moving gracefully, he couldn’t help but smile at the beautiful lily that bloomed for the world.


End file.
